Kikyou has a heart?
by Joe-Ice-T-15
Summary: Sango becomes locked inbetween a viscous love triangle as she is pulled apart by Kikiyou and Kagome. Kagome wants to win her affections as Kikiyou already seems to have Sango's heart. Will Kagome's violent show of affections win her the beautiful Sango?
1. Kikiyou's Letter

**"Sango!" Kagome cried as she ran towards Sango. "Sango! I have great news!" Kagome hugged Sango panting trying to catch her breath after running such a long ways.**

**Inuyasha had died a while ago and so did Miroku. A long, lasting, love between those two but their lives were meant to be cut short. But that had nothing to do with the great news. Kagome had run so far to see Sango because after Inuyasha died she became a messenger, along with a strong protector. With out Inuyasha around Kagome learned to protect her self.**

**"What is the news you bring Kagome?" Sango asked with happiness on her face.**

**"The news I bring you is from…" She stopped for a moment a little jealous but happy for Sango.**

**"From who?" Sango asked without hesitation.**

**"Kikiyou…" Her voice trailed off into a little pit of sadness.**

**Sango dropped Kagome from the hug and let her fall to her ass. "You mean?" She started off with dreamy eyes looking toward the night sky. "Dose this mean my sweet Kikiyou of mystery loves me? Does she really want to be with me?" Sango gave a soft sigh.**

**"Sango I need to talk to you though. I know this is really a bad time but I need to confess something I been meaning to confess ever since I fell through the Bone Eater's well. Ever since I saw your beau…" Kagome stopped her self just handing over Kikiyou's letter.**

**"Ah thank you Kagome. You really do make a good messenger." Sango smiled as she looked at the folded piece of paper, so nicely creased. She walked away paying no mind to Kagome's attempt at a confession.**

**Kagome a little depressed walked to a near by temple to pray to Buddha. Clapping her hands together, letting quiet a few strands of hair fall into her face as she bowed her head forward. "Buddha please give me courage…. Or the right timing to tell Sango I love her."**

**Sango was off somewhere near a river humming to herself and finally open the note. Her eyes filled with joy, along with her heart, as she read the note. "Sango, I want you to meet me two days from now at sunset." She started to read aloud the letter. "Bring a basket of food for us to enjoy the view with. I want admit to something you've been craving to hear but not on paper. I want to moment to be special. From: Kikiyou."**

**Kagome raised her head afterwards. She was deep in thought now, about how the relationship between Kikiyou and Sango would turn out. "I'm happy for them... I really am… But I can't help but feel jealous! Can I?" She ran her hands over the railing of the steps to the temple as she left behind the beautifully carved piece of bark behind in the temple. It was marked up with the symbol of a heart and then a drawing of Sango and Kagome kissing. She had made this long ago, before she had left the era of her time. She had left for the soul purpose of her desire being strong to be with Sango.**

**Two days went by. Sango was deep in thought about Kikiyou. But at the moment Kikiyou and Kagome, for the first time, shared something in common, the thought of Sango. All of them were lost in the deepest thoughts they have all felt for about love, nothing more.**

**Sango was getting ready. She placed her hair into a lovely bun with the hair hanging down. The bun was only tied once and her bangs hung in her face. "Kikiyou…. Are you really going to confess what I've been craving to hear?" She said softly to herself as she sat in front of the brass, reflecting mirror. She pressed the letter against her chest and smiled. Sango had placed the food together earlier, around midday. She placed on her finest Kimono.**

**Kikiyou was a bit nervous. She had never claimed to love anyone before. Her heart sank to her stomach making her sick with butterflies. "Ah Sango. I wish for enough strength to tell you I love you." Her body grew cold for a moment. "But something is telling me not to. Then again I'm listening to my heart not my instincts." Kikiyou told herself firmly as she walked out of the hut, heading towards the meeting spot to where Kikiyou and Sango had first met.**

**Sango had left running with the basket of food in her arms to the place where they had met. "Kikyou!" She shouted happily as she stumbled a few times but kept a steady pace of running.**

**A steep but strong valley of dark, green grass could be seen as it came into view. A calm flowing river down below looked tiny for they were up so high. A few trees dotted the upper hills of the valley. It was truly a beautiful place to be.**

**Her face turned red and her eyes looked they other way. "Sango…you're so beautiful." Claimed Kikiyou.**

**Stopping dead in her tracks Sango put down the basket on the flat ground. "You just know how to make my heart sing." Sango walked up close to Kikiyou, her heart started racing as she gripped the paper tight in her fingers. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"**

**She came out strong and bluntly. Her face turned sharply toward Sango. "I love you!" Kikiyou realized how strongly she had come on.**

**They both sat down, somewhat in shock and trying to let what the words that have had been said by Kikiyou's lips. They didn't look at each other. They just blushed holding their knees close to their chests.**

**"I love you too." Sango whispered as she shuffled her body closer to Kikyou and rested her head on her shoulder.**

**From the sight of bushes about 10 feet away Kagome was teary eyed and in shock as well. Her heart throbbed with pain, as she heard what she was never meant to. "I can't believe this bullshit! Sango. Please…" She stayed and watched the two closely. Her soul couldn't take anymore of the truth. After all… what isn't supposed to be seen should stay that way.**

**They both had set out the food on the blanket and rested on it, holding each other's hands as they lay down. The food lay in between them as they smiled at each other. They only seemed to nibble on the food every once in a while. The main thing that was on their minds was love, not something to eat. Instead of enjoying the view they enjoyed each other.**

**"Sango, do you mind if I look at your body from underneath that kimono?" Kikiyou had come on strongly again. _"But once you start off strong there is no turning back."_ She thought to her self.**

**"I don't know. We have had only started to date. I don't want to ruin the night." Sango protested against her new lover's wish, for shyness had swept over her and she felt self-conscious.**

**Kikiyou gave a tender grin. "Come on. No one is around. Don't be so shy…" She tried to convince Sango. Her eyes focused on Sago's face.**

**She blushed heavily as she slowly undid her bun and shook her hair loose. Kikiyou's jaw dropped slightly as she watched; shocked that she actually was going to go through with it. Sango's wavy hair fell onto her shoulders and draped there. Then her kimono was slowly undone as she stood up, it slowly slid down her shoulders. But then ripped off quickly as Sango became more comfortable in what she was doing.**

**"Kikiyou… It's your turn." Sango gave a devilish grin as she slowly but seductively walked her naked body over to Kikiyou.**

**Kikiyou's face turned a bit. She must have absorbed Sango's shyness, for she was starting to feel shy her self. Her eyes then turned to look at the beautiful girl towering over her. Sango sat down next to her and pinned Kikiyou down on the blanket. "Sango… Are you sure you're up for this?" Kikiyou asked a little hesitant. Sango nodded and helped Kikiyou remove the articles of clothing.**

**"Very sure." Sango ran her hand down to Kikiyou's chest and fondled her breast.**

**The two had sweaty, yet passionate sex together. They both panted holding one another close together. A pleased grin showed on Kikiyou's face. And Sango just gave a little blush as she kissed Kikiyou.**

**"Enjoyed your self?"**

**"Yes actually I did." Sango giggled.**

**They turned their heads and body's towards the sky. Then sun was just setting and Kagome came out of the bushes. "I can't believe you two would let your selves sink this low. Sango… You knew all along I had feelings for you. But you just tossed me aside when Kikiyou came around. Fuck! Kikiyou how could you have taken her from me? She is the reason why I left my Era, just so I could be with her. I gave up my family to be with her!" Kagome fell to her knees and started to sob quietly. She held her arms around her waist. Through her soft sobs she mumbled. "Kikiyou I wish you were dead!" Then she raised her head giving Kikiyou a sharp, yet an angry look. "I fucking wish you were dead!" She hollered as she pulled out her bows and arrows aiming for Kikiyou's heart.**

**Both Sango and Kikiyou looked at her in shock. Knowing she spoke the truth. But Kikiyou tried to speak but couldn't for fear the arrow may hit her if she said the wrong things. Though she couldn't just sit there letting Kagome threaten Sango and her like this.**

**As tears rumbled down Kagome's faces, the bow shook as she tried to keep steady on her target. "Do you have a heart Kikiyou? Huh? Do you? Well let us see!" Kagome hollered again as she let go of the arrow.**

**Will be continued in the next chapter...**

**Fan Fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: The Creator(s) Of Inuyasha  
Year Made: 2006  
Last Edited: 2007**


	2. Sango's Fear

**Before letting go of the arrow, Kagome had charged it up with her purification. She happened to over charged it causing the arrow to fly more quickly than intended. The bow had snapped in two at the same moment. **

**"Maybe she'll be smart enough to move fast enough to jump out of the way." Kagome thought as she waited to see what happened. She really did want Kikiyou to die but she though of how miserable Sango would be if Kikiyou did die. Kagome's heart was pounding in her throat as the feeling of death crawled up into her stomach. **

**The arrow come flying toward Kikiyou. She had gasped as Sango whipped out her hand in the pathway of the arrow. Sango's attempt to save Kikiyou had failed. The arrow ripped right through Sango's hand. Sango had screamed in pain. Kikiyou wanted to rush to Sango's aid but was sharply pinned down. **

**Kagome gasped. Her heart started to sink into the lowest pits of her hateful self. "Sango!" She cried out. She rushed over to Sango. "Why are you so stupid to put your hand out like that?" Kagome got out her first aid kit to heal the wounded Sango. **

**"Get off me!" She hissed. "If you didn't interfere then Kikiyou or I wouldn't have ever gotten hurt!" **

**A glow came from Kikiyou's chest. Her heart started to race and pick up speed. The Shikon No Tama had heard Sango's screams and Kikiyou's pain. "You're gonna die Kagome!" Kikiyou stated as she tore the arrow from her chest. Her eyes glowed. The jewel around her neck had become tainted as hatred flowed through her blood. **

**"Kikiyou has a heart?" Kagome whispered her question as she backed away. Slowly trying to get away, but fear over come her. Causing her legs quit moving. In the first time in years, she had lost her courage. **

**Sango winced in pain as she drawn her hand into a tight fist, Kikiyou had finally reached to Sango's aid. Her eyes scanned the wound and she ripped off a piece of her Kimono to tie it around the blood dripping hand of Sango. **

**Kikiyou had growled as she had once again turned her ragging focus on Kagome. "Kagome! This ends here and now! I've had enough of your jealousy. You just need to face the fucking fact that Sango doesn't love you. And she never will!" Kikiyou stood tall as Kagome backed up more. She was in shock at how much anger Kikiyou could let out. Sango watched as Kikyou had a strong, evil, devilish grin grow upon her face. Her head had tilted forward a bit as she was getting ready to kick the shit out of Kagome. She cracked her knuckles. **

**The Shikon no Tama had started to turn Kikiyou into a dark, killing machine. The Shikon No Tama started to glow brighter as it started glow her self. Her eyes filled with rage. Her hair fanned out as the tie fell loose. It was like Kikiyou was going through a whole new transformation. She quickly grew long claws as she held out her hands in front of her face. **

**Rushing forward like an android, she clawed Kagome as she tried to turn around and run away. Kikiyou's claws cut deep into Kagome's throat and started to tighten her grip on her air way. **

**"Let me go!" Kagome whimpered as she gasped for air. Tears flooded her face out of fear of death. She wanted to breathe, to live. But Kikiyou wouldn't give her that chance. **

**"I warned you." Kikiyou growled lowly into Kagome's soft, small ear. **

**Kikiyou gave a devilish grin and the sound of blood could be heard, dripping endlessly onto the grass. Kagome could see a quick glance, from the bottom of her eyes, in practically slow motion, that Kikiyou had plowed her hand deep into her stomach. Kikiyou slowly twisted her hand as she gripped tightly onto Kagome's organs. **

**Kagome couldn't understand how she couldn't feel the pain. But without warning a surge of pain ran up her spine and the jewel glowed more as Kikiyou's heart was pitch black. Kikiyou took her blood soaked hands off of Kagome and left her for dead. Kagome tried to yelp in pain but all she could do was cry as her body slowly had her soul faded away. **

**Will Continue in the next chapter... **

**Fan fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: The Creator(s) Of Inuyasha  
Year Written: 2006  
Last Edited: 2007**


	3. Kagome's Return

**Kikiyou's compliant tongue drifted across her hand as she licked Kagome's blood clean away from it. Her eyes examine Kagome's lifeless body on the ground. She lifted her head as wind started to flourish. "Come on, Sango. Let's get going before we get your dazzling face all wet." Kikiyou called back, slowly turning her body.**

**Sango bounced her head in a nod and approximate closer to her newly found love. "Kikiyou, should we just leave her here? She does at least deserve to be taken in for a proper burial and…"**

**"No!" Kikiyou cut off Sango coldly. "She's not dead yet. After the way she attacked you and acted like she loved you, she should suffer slowly until the cold chills of death reach her!" Her feet carried her off in a calming, lady like status.**

**With her long hair trailing behind her, she followed Kikiyou without another word. Every few moments, as they got farther and more distant, Sango would look back at Kagome's body.**

**The young Kikiyou lead Sango to her home, far off in the hills and shadowed behind the trees of a forest. Sango felt more comfortable after what happened to Kagome. Secretly she reached her hand to mollify with Kikiyou's hand. Silently Kikiyou's heart melted into happiness, falling back into her normal less cold hearted self.**

**"I love you." Sango said rather coy.**

**Kikiyou gave Sango the most heart felt smile that she's ever shown to anyone. The eyes of Kikiyou reached up in a glance to have a moment, a moment that could never be ruined.**

**Kagome, as torn apart as she was, emotionally and physically, tried to stay away from death's grasp. Kagome turned onto her stomach, clenching the soil into her hands.**

**Rain was gushing onto everything in sight. Dreadful clouds started to mist over the sky as the rain was streaming harder. Thunder was levitating, causing the ground to shake and create more dangerous lightening.**

**Kagome's eyes lifted up to the sky, tears trickling down her tender face. "Sango…" She spoke out in a limp voice. She shut her eyes and used her arms to pull herself along the ground. She was in too much agony to get up. Soil stained her pale fingers as she was digging them into the dirt to get some grip for pulling her sore body. The rain made it harder as it turned into soaked mud. She was crying hard by now. "Sango… I love you… I really do!" She hollered the last three words as a crash of lightening came down next to her.**

**A bellowing fire was whispering and crackling in front of Sango and Kikiyou as they snuggled up to each other. Kikiyou busied herself with whispering sweet nothings, followed by dirty thoughts.**

**"Stop that." Sango giggled with a little velvet blush on her face. Her fears and hatred seemed to fade off into nothing as she was in the arms of her beloved Kikiyou.**

**"No." Kikiyou replied softly. "I'm not going to stop. I like to see you blush like this. Seeing you happy after your dear, brother died, is a beautiful sight to see."**

**Her face blushed even more. All her body movements could no longer be under her control. Her hand traced along Kikiyou's right breast. She gave a soft squeeze, jostling it upwards. Sango moved her head upwards, closing her pale eye lids. Kikyou joined her into the kiss.**

**_"Sango… How could you fall for her? I don't want to lose you to her. You're my world, you're my every thing!"_ Kagome thought to herself. She struggled so much as she tried to move along the dirt. Sluggishly she made it to their location, with the warm fire and the strong sound of rain pounding against the roof shingles.**

**The two love birds were heavily at it again. Pleasuring and pleasing every single nerve they had. Hand's stroking and massaging each other. Honest groans of how they felt coming out of their mouths. It was a romantic moment they shared.**

**Sango panted in delight as Kikiyou dipped her tongue, stroking Sango clit with it. Kikiyou smirked, letting her devilishly sex craved side out. Her fingers draped along her stomach and then into her pussy. Three fingers, made their way inside Sango, pressing deep as they could go. Kikiyou still let her tongue jolt Sango's clit with sudden shocks of pleasure.**

**Kagome couldn't bare anymore pain, emotionally and physically. She tore through the door as Sango and Kikiyou were still being passionate. Kagome gave a cold glare of disgust. "Can't you learn to keep your legs closed?"**

**Kikiyou lifted her head with a smirk. "Now, now... Kagome, The jealousy thing doesn't work with you." She said as she closed Sango's legs shut. "I think you should learn to die, and get over the fact that I have Sango. Don't make me use the power of the jewel on you, again." Kikiyou made a bow and arrow appear in her hands and Kagome's hands. She then walked closer. "Shoot your hardest, as I will do the same. And trust me dearest whore, my last arrow will kill you."**

**Gripping her bow and arrow hard, they walked out into the rain. Sango followed to watch the fight. Pulling back, with all their strength on the string of the bow, Kikiyou and Kagome got ready to shoot.**

**Kikiyou aimed with out any hardships or trouble. A black charge of smoke and fogged light surrounded the tip of her arrow. This shot in fact looked deadly. Her eyes narrowed to get a sharper view from the far distance they chose. The necklace that was hung around Sango's neck was quickly clasped. She was still pissed off about Kagome, not allowing her to be with her love.**

**Kagome gulped, shaking her bow with being nervous. She moved over an inch to aim for Kikiyou's head, or chest. She still couldn't decide.**

**"Hurry up! I don't feel like holding this all day!" Kikiyou growled, letting the jewel help her with the evil that swamped her arrow and body again.**

**"I... I... can't..." Kagome spoke softly and closed her eyes.**

**"Aim you stupid child!" Kikiyou whipped her voice out harshly at her.**

**Kagome sharply opened her eyes again and aimed. A pure, high hearted, light appeared in front of her. Finally having her aim, she squeezing her eyes shut. Not wanting to see the blast she was about to create. She stretched back her arm and let the arrow go with one quick release. But this arrow didn't hit Kikiyou, it hit Sango.**

**"You fool!" Kikiyou hollered. Letting go of her arrow, making sure that Kagome stay's in a dieing state this time...**

**Will continue in the next chapter...**

**Fan fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: The Creator(s) Of Inuyasha  
Year Written: 2006  
Last Edited: 2007**


End file.
